


You need rest too

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates, Sleeping Together, Tired Galo Thymos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Galo lavora troppo, e Lio è sveglio quando torna a casa la sera.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	You need rest too

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! È la mia seconda fic su di loro, ed è molto breve, ma pensavo fosse carina e volevo condividere.  
> È ispirata da alcuni prompts su Tumblr.

Il ragazzo si rigirò nel letto, non era abituato a tutta quella calma, non era assolutamente abituato a non dover scappare continuamente, o a nascondersi nei posti più scomodi e bui.

In quanto leader dei mad burnish era sempre stato l'ultimo ad addormentarsi, facevano a turni, a fare la guardia di notte, ma Lio sembrava sempre essere in allerta, non poteva riposare, doveva aiutare il suo popolo.

Ma ora? Ora per essere precisi il piccoletto si trovava nel letto di Galo, i due amici condividevano l'appartamento da quando tutta la storia era finita, quasi un anno fa, dopotutto a Lio serviva un posto dove stare, e Galo non se la sentiva di lasciarlo in uno dei rifugi per gli ormai ex-burnish, dopotutto quello che avevano passato insieme, ecco perché erano finiti per diventare coinquilini.

Come erano finiti a condividere il letto era tutta un'altra storia, all'inizio nessuno dei due voleva far dormire l'altro sul divano, avevano persino litigato. Ogni cosa per loro sembrava essere una competizione, una di quelle amichevoli, per specificare, e la competizione del momento era convincere l'altro che non avrebbe dovuto dormire sul divano.

Alla fine, leggermente frustrato dal non riuscire a trovare una soluzione, Galo aveva preso in braccio Lio, portandolo sul suo letto, quella sera dormirono insieme, ma nessuno dei due disse niente, andava bene ad entrambi. Galo, con quel suo cuore enorme non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare lio dormire sul divano, così come Lio, era casa sua dopotutto. 

Nessuno dei due voleva ammetterlo, ovviamente, ma ogni notte finivano con l'avvicinarsi un poco di più, e dopo qualche mese erano finiti a dormire abbracciati.  
"Mh?" Il ragazzo si girò, ancora avvolto dalle pesanti coperte, sentendo la stretta di qualcuno più grande   
Quel qualcuno era proprio Galo, ancorato a Lio, stringendolo a sé e affondando la testa nel suo petto, nonostante non fosse nemmeno completamente sul letto.

"Mgh Lio…" mugugnò il più grande, che con una fatica immensa sali del tutto sul letto, con ancora indosso l'uniforme della burning rescue.

Lio sospirò, e sorrise leggermente al ragazzo. "Brutta giornata, eh?"

Se Galo avesse avuto la forza di rispondere, avrebbe probabilmente fatto un lungo discorso su come non esistono brutte giornate in un lavoro come il suo, ma il ragazzo ormai era già crollato. 

"Galo, dovresti..avere del tempo per riposare" disse in tono preoccupato Lio, sapendo che il più grande era ormai incapace di sentirlo, iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena di Galo, delicatamente.

Non era la prima volta che Lio faceva questi piccoli gesti d'affetto verso Galo, già il loro dormire abbracciati, era pieno d'affetto.   
In ogni caso, il più piccolo decise di togliere almeno la giacca al ragazzo più alto, e coprirlo con le coperte.

"Hey, Lio" sussurrò appena, il più grande, che da qualche minuto si era svegliato al buio, con il coinquilino ancora sveglio, attaccato al telefono.

"Galo, che sorpresa" sussurrò a sua volta Lio, guardandolo. "Non hai sonno? Sei crollato, prima"

"Beh, si, ma un pompiere non dorme mai, no?" 

"Certo Galo, certo." Il più piccolo lo assecondò, per poi pensarci un po', cercando di rimanere serio. "Ma hai bisogno di riposare, e lo sai benissimo pure tu, razza di idiota."

Galo sorrise, semplicemente, e si sdraiò a pancia in su.   
"Ricordi quando abbiamo sconfitto Kray, e dopo tutto io mi ostinavo a non voler riposare?" Continuò Lio.

"Intendi quando sei quasi svenuto, e ti ho portato in infermeria?"

"Sono svenuto" disse Lio, girandosi verso l'amico. "Perché mi ostinavo a mettere gli altri prima di me, e mi sono trascurato troppo" 

A quel punto, Galo sapeva dove voleva arrivare il coinquilino, perciò fece silenzio.  
"Senti, non è la prima volta che lavori così tanto, e so per certo che se chiedessi ti lascerebbero tornare a casa prima. Thymos, riposa, fallo per me." Concluse Lio, aprendo le braccia, intimando così a Galo di stringersi a lui.

Galo si avvicinò, e si strinse al più piccolo, sta volta facendo riposare l'amico sul suo petto.  
"Si, okay...potrei anche provare a lavorare di meno, ma se non ci sono io... chi aiuterà le persone là fuori?" Chiese incerto il ragazzo più grande, certe volte sembrava un bambino, nonostante tutta la sua forza.

"Galo, se tu non sei in forze, non puoi aiutare gli altri, aiuta prima te."

Galo ci pensò un po', per poi sorridere, come se fosse arrivato finalmente a quello che intendeva il più piccolo. A quel punto cominciò a stringere il poveretto a sé, in un abbraccio pieno d'amore e affetto, uno di quelli che solo Galo Thymos potrebbe dare.  
"GALO MI STROZZI-"


End file.
